


Mostly Immortal

by Cpdcjatl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpdcjatl/pseuds/Cpdcjatl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Lucifer becoming mortal or is Chloe's power over him just growing stronger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> So I was momentarily really into the idea that Lucifer was still immortal but Chloe had the power to hurt him. 
> 
> Also written on my phone so apologies for typos/autocorrect.

'It's only her' he thought as the dull jab of bullets bouncing off his still immortal skin dotted his back. 'She's the only one who can hurt me' 

Lucifer had spent the past few weeks curbing his usual danger seeking behaviour when the consequences of his newfound ability to bleed arose. But, as it turns out, he had no reason to worry; he should have know Chloe would, once again, be the exception. 

"Lucifer" she screamed, panic choking the softness from her voice. "Lucifer, no!"

They tumbled to the ground and Lucifer made no move to get up. He held Chloe in place until he heard the screeching tires round the corner and fade into the background noise of the city. With his body pinning Chloe against the sidewalk he could feel the terror and panic coursing beneath him. Her body was stiff and yet trembling at the same time. 

"Lucifer," she repeated. This time her voice was gentler; more of a question than a panicked scream. "Lucifer, please..." 

Chloe trailed off and he took an indulgent moment to savour the pain he could hear in her voice. She would mourn him, even miss him, if he were gone. He took a strange and unfamiliar comfort in this, the knowledge that she did in fact appreciate his existence. Some how this small hint at grief meant more than the lavish affections showered on him by the many other women in his life. 

Slowly, Lucifer pushed up on his elbows and met Chloe's eyes. They were brimming with unshed tears and it took her a full second to process his smile before her look turned from sadness and panic to confusion. 

"Don't worry, love," he reassured her, brushing away the hair from her face. "Apparently immortality is back in fashion." 

She stared at him with her mouth gaping open for another second before pushing him up and frantically pulling aside his sleek grey jacket. Buttons flew across the glass strewn sidewalk as she ripped open his shirt and began running her hands across his chest and stomach. 

"Chloe, love, I'm not one to ruin the mood but this isn't quite the time or place for that," Lucifer purred as he leaned into her touch. He knew that wasn't what she was after but it didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy the chance to get a little closer to her. 

Chloe kept running her hands over his smooth firm skin and staring at him in disbelief. She knew exactly what just happened. This wasn't like the shooting in studio; she was fully conscious this time and she knew Lucifer had just been shot. She saw the gun thrust out of the car window in her direction, she felt Lucifer's body as he dove in front of her, protecting her. And she felt his body jerk as the bullets, at least five of them, hit his back. He had been shot, but now here he was, still whole and leaning over her with that infuriating smirk. 

"How?" She mumbled, finally looking up to meet his gaze. "How are you alive?"

"Being the devil does have it's perks."

"Stop with this silly devil thing Lucifer, I've seen you bleed. You're not immortal." Chloe stopped looking for the bullet wounds she now realized she wouldn't find, but she didn't pull her hands away. She sat there with her legs still tangled in Lucifer's and her hands on his chest hoping to hear something that would make sense.

"Seems I'm back to being indestructible, I was worried there for a second but I think I know what the trouble was before. Now, enough about me, you my love, are going to need a few stitches." He reached up and carefully moved the hair away from a small but deep cut on Chloe's forehead. She hadn't noticed the pain but as soon as he called her attention to it her forehead began to throb. It was nothing compared to what should have happened though; what would have happened if if hadn't been for Lucifer. 

"So you're sticking with the devil story then?" Chloe asked in the most playful tone she could muster. 

"I'm sticking with the truth detective, just as I promised," Lucifer was still grinning, but for once, it seemed to Chloe that he wasn't teasing her the way he so often did. He meant it. Was it possible? Could he really be the devil? Chloe wasn't sure she even believed in the devil. What would that mean? This wasn't the time or place for that kind of life altering revelation so Chloe pushed it aside and tried to force her more rational detective side take over. 

Looking down to ease some of the tension building between them, Chloe realized her hands were still pressed firmly into Lucifer's chest. She slowly peeled them away and they immediately felt cold without the burning warmth of his skin. She met his eyes and for a second she was sure she caught a hint of disappointment before he shrugged his jacket back on and smiled. 

"Best leave that for another time then," he said with that grin Chloe was so used to avoiding. This time though, she didn't look away. She studied his face as the realization of what happened began to sink in. 

"You saved me" she said as the pieces fell into place in her mind. Looking past the mystery of Lucifer's survival Chloe was now faced with the equally puzzling reality of what he had just done. "You just jumped in front of a gun to save my life, why would you do that? You could have died."

The contradiction of this selfless act and Lucifer's otherwise self centred and narcissistic behaviour was something Chloe couldn't quite reconcile in her mind. 

"Well," Lucifer said as he took Chloe's hand to pull her towards him and out of the way of a second wave of glass showering down from the bullet riddled windows giving way behind them. "We can't possibly leave Trixie alone with that douche of a father, that's a fate worse than hell, and I would know."

"Lucifer," Chloe began as she leaned towards him and rested her hand back against the comforting warmth of his still exposed skin. "Thank you."

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something in return but the sirens of arriving LAPD cruisers drowned out whatever witty banter he was planning. It must have only been minutes since the shooting but it felt like they had been sitting there for ages; a tangle of limbs in a sea of shattered glass. Their eyes stayed locked until the responding officer approached and broke whatever spell was holding them in place. From that point on the evening was a blur of questions and descriptions and more questions. 

Lucifer knew more than he was willing to share with the responding officers and luckily they were all too happy to indulge in his clueless playboy act. The plate number, the distinctive pattern on the shooter's sleeve, that parking garage sticker on the back window; those were all details Lucifer would save for his own personal investigation. He would not let the shooter live long enough to make a second attempt. 

Hours later, Chloe's mind was still swimming with questions, not the ones being asked of her but the ones she was waiting to ask Lucifer. He would have to explain this once and for all. She was tired of his smug avoidance and that stupid smirk he got every time he told her was the devil. Maybe he really was, for the second time in a month Chloe was slowly allowing herself to believe him. But if it was true, if he really was the devil, that created more questions than it answered. Chloe bit her lip and waited; eventually the officers would run out of questions. They obviously weren't getting anywhere with Lucifer, and since she was a fellow officer they trusted her word and accepted her first statement instead of repeating the same questions over and over again. 

When Chloe was finally ready to leave the scene, she found Lucifer smoking on the hood of a taxi he must have called when he got tired of flirting with every single officer and paramedic. He jumped off the car as she approached and opened the back passenger door. 

"We need to talk, alone," Chloe said as Lucifer slid into the backseat next to her, sitting so close they were practically on top of each other in the cavernous back seat. 

"Lux it is then," Lucifer said with a playful smile before leaning forward to give the driver his address. He turned back to Chloe and gently set his hand on her knee. "This seems like a talk best suited for a quiet room and an endless supply of alcohol. And when you're done talking, I can think of few other activities that would benefit from those same conditions." He smiled and gave her knee a gentle squeeze before letting go. 

Lucifer hadn't been planning to tell Chloe his life story, and considering the length of his life, even with all of the details he was giving her this was a very abridged version at that. They had been sitting in Lux for the better portion of an hour and a bottle of Jameson before Chloe's questions began to slow and the frequency of her giggles and scoffs subsided. He couldn't explain why but it was important for her to understand. It wasn't enough with Chloe just to tell her he was the devil and hope she believed him. He needed her to understand and believe him. He needed her to see him.

Chloe was finally beginning to come around to Lucifer's story, he was a convincing story teller for sure and in some twisted way it made sense. The way people acted around him, the scars, and now this second shooting. She sure as hell didn't have a better explanation. There was still one thing bothering her though. 

"Lucifer," she asked as he once again topped off her glass. "If you really thought you were becoming mortal, I mean if you thought you would die, why did you save me?"

"Well, Chloe my dear, it's not every day one gets a chance to really test himself like that." Lucifer answered in that showy tone he took when he was trying impress people. His voice was suddenly less sincere and it caught Chloe off guard that he would so easily talk about his unbelievable life and yet skirt around what she thought would be a much more straight forward question. "Who knows when I would have had another opportunity to do something like that. I do love a bit of danger and what's more dangerous that jumping between you and a gun?"

"You did what?!" Maze called out as she entered the bar from the back room. 

"Oh, I just saved our lovely detective friend from the unintended consequences of investigating a fellow officer," Lucifer called casually over his shoulder. His eyes stayed on Chloe while he spoke and his wicked grin didn't falter for a moment. "It's a thankless job, but someone has to do it, preferably someone without the worries of mortality."

"What do you mean without the worries of mortality? The last I heard, you were a bag of blood just like the rest of them." Maze set down a box of bottles and began stacking. She didn't sound overly concerned to Chloe, but Lucifer knew better. Maze was holding back. 

"My apologies, Maze, I buried the lead. I only feel pain at the hands of this dominatrix of a detective. I'm still immortal after all, or at least mostly immortal, I can trust you not to do away with my right, love?" Lucifer asked with a wink as he leaned closer to Chloe and rested his hand on her knee. 

"And how did you figure that out?" Maze asked with a much more suspicious tone. She paused with a bottle in her hand, reaching towards the shelf and Chloe wondered for a moment if she was considering doing something a little more menacing than adding it to the glittering row lining the bar. 

"It came to me as the bullets were bouncing off my back," Lucifer answered calmly as he finally turned to face Maze. 

Chloe's suspicions were right and Maze hurled the bottle to the floor. In that moment, her whole body changed. Her gaze hardened and her eyes reflected an almost reddish glow from the lights around her. She seemed somehow larger, like she was bursting with power and rage so immense it was threatening to shatter her tiny frame. Chloe had heard Lucifer when he called Maze a demon but she didn't for a second believe him; not that a demon bartender was really much less believable than an immortal with a devil complex saving her from a drive by shooting. 

"So you're telling me you stepped in front of her expecting to die?" Maze screamed in a voice Chloe was sure her small body couldn't possibly contain. "You tested your mortality in the hopes of fu-"

Lucifer's eyes flashed red and the next thing Chloe knew he was slamming Maze into the opposite wall. He must have moved there, he must have run across the room putting one foot in front of the other but there was no evidence of his movement. The only way she knew he'd actually traveled across the room rather than just materializing on the opposite side of the bar was that the air around her was still swirling with movement as if she was sitting on a subway platform instead of inside an empty nightclub.

"Don't you ever," Lucifer growled through gritted teeth, "presume to know my intentions."

Lucifer and Maze had been through a lot together but this was over the line. He didn't need to explain himself to her. She couldn't possibly understand the things he felt. She was a simpler creature, created for a single purpose. She could never understand love. Lucifer froze as the thought flew through his mind, love, is that what he felt? His grip loosened and he took a small step back. Could it be possible, could he really love Chloe?

As he stood there at a loss, a delicate but firm grip found it's way around his wrist and he looked down to see Chloe's soft eyes. They were the same eyes that had brought him back from the edge before. 

"Let her go, Lucifer," Chloe said in a gentle voice, and he did. Lucifer dropped his hand from Maze's throat and brought it to Chloe's shoulder, turning her away from the bar and towards the exit. 

"You know what they say, love," he said smiling down at Chloe as he dropped his arm across her shoulders and pulled her into his side leading her out of the bar. "Once a devil, always a devil." 

Chloe swallowed her laugh as long as she could but as they crossed out of the bar and into the blinding light of an LA morning it was too much to bear and she let herself giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation.


End file.
